His Eyes
by WhereIsTheWeekend
Summary: After an initial brief encounter with Shu Sakamaki, Yuma cannot stop thinking about him. As his mind gets consumed with thoughts of the pure-blooded vampire he has trouble trying to figure out whether he wants to hate him or perhaps even like him. (Yuma x Shu)
**A/N: Hey there everyone, first I just need to make a disclaimer; I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**

 **I based this story around some scenes from episodes 6 & 7 of _Diabolik Lovers: More Blood._ Specifically around Yuma and Shu. **

**This will probably be the only chapter but I guess if I get a lot of views or requests in reviews I could add more. Right now it only has a T rating but that could always change to M :P**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Man, school is such a colossal bore!_ Yuma thought as he wandered the school's corridors.

He often skipped classes. He saw no need for them. Although he wasn't a pure-blooded vampire he had still lived for a longer time than he could easily remember and knew better than most that an education wasn't going to change his life.

He could read and write and do simple math. What more did a vampire need that they couldn't easily look up in a book? It was all a big waste of time but Ruki had insisted on it. Still, even if he went to the school grounds itself, Ruki wasn't there to check his class attendance. It meant Yuma merely walked around, looking for something interesting to do while he waited for the others to finish their school work.

As he turned a corner in the hallway he suddenly halted to a stop at the sight of a student sitting on the staircase in front of him. It was a male student, Yuma could tell by the uniform. From the way he rested his back against the wall and had his arms crossed lightly over his stomach while his eyes were shut it looked as if he were sleeping.

 _Wait! Is he actually sleeping?!_

He looked harder but any thoughts he'd been having about the student immediately flew out the window when he realised who it was. He should have been able to tell from the pale skin and the unnatural demeanour that just seemed to radiate from _their_ kind. It was one of those Sakamaki punks.

Yuma couldn't help but make a disgusted face as the sight of him. Those purebloods had no soul whatsoever and no respect for life. What made it all so much worse was that the Sakamakis were snobbish due to their wealthy aristocratic upbringing. It made Yuma's stomach turn and he began to stomp up the stairs angrily.

When he got to the step below the one that this Sakamaki was lying on he bent his head lower. Despite the disgust, he had to admit that this particular vampire looked so regal, even in such a position. His immortal skin was sharply pale without a single blemish as if it had been made of porcelain. The pale blonde stands of his hair hung in his face and quiet music could be heard emanating from the headphones in each of his ears. Perhaps he wasn't asleep after all.

Yuma thought back in his memory of when someone had told him this guy's name. After a second it came to him. Shu Sakamaki. That was it.

"You're in my way, loser" he said as he still stood in front of the pureblood. There was no response. This angered Yuma further. _How dare he not acknowledge me! Does he think he is so high and mighty because he is a pureblood and I'm not! This guy is pissing me off already!_ "I said move!"

Sapphire eyes opened and there was a faint expression of annoyance, as if someone had disrupted him. He looked up at Yuma and regarded him for a moment. Yuma did his best to look menacing. No way was this guy going to make him look like a fool.

"I can sit here if I want" Shu replied while maintaining the eye-contact.

"Huh?"

Yuma couldn't even tell if this guy was serious. Did he really not care that people would have to walk over him? What an idiot. If he really wanted to get in everyone's way that was his own problem.

Rather than replying, Yuma continued to glare hard at Shu. His eyes really were so incredibly blue. Yuma could almost feel himself getting lost in them. What was it about them that made it like falling into a big ocean? Yuma continued to stare into those eyes but suddenly they were closing. It seemed to break the trance that he had fallen into.

"If you want to get past then just pass" Shu said tiredly. He hadn't moved at all and seemed very ready to fall back asleep.

 _Who is this punk?!_ Yuma thought bitterly. That pureblood had no respect, not even for a fellow vampire. Heck, even Yuma thought he had treated some humans better. It just went to show how vulgar the Sakamakis could be.

He stormed off with all the determination in the world to completely forget about the horrible Shu Sakamaki and his big pretty eyes.

...

Despite trying his hardest not to seem like he cared, Yuma couldn't escape his dreams that night with featured the eldest Sakamaki brother. Shu had invaded his mind. The strange thing was, Shu was not doing much in the dream. He simply stood there in a bare landscape, his eyes locked onto Yuma's. They were all he could really see. Had any other man in all of creation had such a gaze? It seemed to swallow Yuma up. He wanted to get closer to that face.

In his dream, Yuma ran over to Shu without knowing what his own intentions were. Perhaps simply to stare back but as he got close enough he saw his hand moving towards the pureblood and his palm coming to rest against his cheek. It was impossibly smooth. Almost like silk and the stands of Shu's hair blew in an imaginary wind and tickled the back of Yuma's hand. Even Yuma couldn't deny how exquisite the features were. He was unquestionably an attractive person but that didn't stop Yuma from remembering who he was.

"I hate pure-blooded assholes like you" Yuma spat at the dreamy Shu. "You think you're better than everyone but you're not!"

Despite the harsh words, Yuma kept his palm on Shu's cheek. It was as if he couldn't let himself damage such soft and perfect skin. Yuma's free hand however was clenched into a fist to try and control his frustration.

Shu's mouth opened as if to speak but no words came out. Yuma moved his face closer to his, trying to catch a sound but Shu said nothing. His mouth had simply opened a little. Yuma saw that his lips were faintly pink. They looked soft.

Yuma moved his thumb slowly against Shu's face until it rested lightly on Shu's lips. They were soft and slightly wet too but cold. His hold body was cold. Yuma hardly felt it though. Since becoming a vampire he had never felt much warmth nor did he like the heat anyway.

Yuma felt a movement beneath his thumb. Shu had pressed his lips against the digit, as if kissing him. Yuma blushed instinctively.

 _Why am I dreaming this?!_

He snapped awake as if sheer willpower alone had roused him from his sleep. However, while he sat bolt upright in bed he couldn't help remembering the dream vividly and running through it again in his head. What had that Sakamaki jerk done to him? Why was he having such strange dreams?

He shook his head though and swore he would forget about it also. He didn't need some aristocratic vampire swarming all his thoughts.

...

Yuma had no luck in trying to forget the dream. The harder he tried to ignore it, the more he found himself thinking about it. What did that even mean?

A part of him had almost wanted to see Shu when he had been wandering the hallways of the school the next day. He thought perhaps if he threw a punch at the jerk then he would finally get it out of his system. It had bugged him that he had not attacked Shu in the dream. As much as he hated to admit it to himself though, a part of him hadn't wanted to harm Shu in case it damaged his perfect face. What if those spectacular eyes had closed and never opened again?

 _What is it about this guy?!_ Yuma thought not for the first time as he sat crouched down next to his tomato plants. School had got out and he hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of the blonde-haired vampire. Somehow that made him feel even more bitter.

Yuma looked over to where the girl was sitting and picking the tomatoes with him. What was her name again? Yui? Ruki had just told them to call her Eve although Yuma found it hard to imagine that a weak and pathetic girl like her could have been someone so important. Instead he merely called her the livestock because that was what she was. Yuma grew vegetables for food and Eve was the livestock to add to his farm.

However, as he sat there and watched her for a moment he realised that she wasn't merely a sack of blood but a person who could communicate. Not only that but she had lived with the Sakamakis. Perhaps she knew something about Shu that would explain to Yuma why he had been thinking so much about him since their brief encounter.

"Hey..." Yuma began. Would saying Shu's name directly sound weird? Probably. "That jerk from the Sakamakis..."

"Jerk?" the livestock repeated. Man she was slow. Yuma was frustrated that she didn't get it straight away. Then again, she had lived with all the Sakamaki brothers, they were undoubtedly all jerks. He would just have to make it clearer for her.

"You know, the one who is sleeping all the time. Who is he?"

Yuma had really only seen Shu sleeping a handful of times. A few times being when he saw him in passing before they had ever properly interacted before but Yuma guessed that it was probably something he did fairly often.

"You mean Shu?" Eve questioned. She had finally seemed to understand. "He's the eldest of the Sakamaki brothers. His name is Shu Sakamaki."

The girl smiled as if she had given a complete answer. Yuma tried not to grow too irritated. That girl was good for nothing. Had she not understood the question?!

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Yuma growled, dropping the tomato he held in his hand. He stood up and took a step towards her aggressively. Perhaps he might have been able to scare her into giving a proper answer. "Don't you think I know that already? You're not very smart prey, are you? Is there a brain in that head of yours? I'm asking you what kind of guy he is!"

Her eyes seemed to quiver slightly in fear but Yuma stood there waiting impatiently. Livestock really was useless.

"Um..." the girl eventually started. "He doesn't speak much and he listens to music a lot of the time... I guess. Oh, and he sleeps all the time at home too."

"Man, he really is a loser" Yuma commented.

He felt like he needed to say it. The livestock might have thought it was strange if he took an interest in the information.

 _He listens to music?_ Yuma mused. _But I guess I knew that already. I saw him listening to it yesterday after all. I wonder what he listens to..._

Yuma shook his head to stop the flow the thought.

"Whatever" he grumbled to himself before walking away. He guessed there really was nothing special about Shu to be found out. He was just a normal vampire.

...

Yuma's conclusion was that there was absolutely nothing amazing about Shu Sakamaki. He was just a pure blooded vampire with bad manners and too much money. He'd probably never had to worry about a thing in his life. No doubt that was why he had such amazing skin also. Not like Yuma who had old scars still etched into the flesh on his spine. He could barely even remember how he had got them. It was probably just a general hazard of being dirt poor and living in the slums.

And yet, despite trying his very best to loath Shu with all his strength, he couldn't stop his unconscious mind from taking over. During the weekend and for the better part of the next week he had recurring dreams about the pureblood. Each of them were similar in a way. Sometimes Yuma was with Shu, sitting on a breezy field with a horizon stretched out before them. Other times it was within the school grounds. Once it was the living room within the Mukami mansion. Every dream however contained nothing more than looking into Shu's eyes and simply staring at one another.

Sometimes he would reach out and stroke his cheek like he had done in the first dream, other times he controlled himself. It still didn't stop the fact that he _wanted_ to touch him. In fact, by the time several nights had passed, Yuma was almost annoyed that Shu wasn't touching him back. Why did he always just stand there so motionlessly?

It confused Yuma so terribly that it was to the point of giving him a headache. What made it all so much worse was that Yuma hadn't seen Shu around school at all. Sure he may have stalked him in his dreams but Yuma was starting to yearn for the real thing. It was like Shu was toying with him on purpose.

He decided it simply had to end. At school the next day Yuma made it his mission to hunt the school for the blonde. He couldn't hide from him forever.

He searched thoroughly down each hallway and checked inside empty rooms in case Shu had decided to be gracious for once and sleep in a place out of people's way. The school was large so it was going to take time to go everywhere. However, just as Yuma came towards a stairwell he suddenly heard someone walking up the steps.

He moved towards them a little too quickly and looked up to see who was ascending. He saw a flash of blonde hair over the banister and for a moment he felt his heart begin to quicken.

 _Why am I this excited?_ He admonished himself.

Just as he was about to make his own way up the stairs however, he caught a smell of something. It smelled sweet and perfumed. Blood. He knew that smell well enough by then and his excitement went away immediately. It was only Eve.

Yuma climbed the stairs anyway and when she came fully into view he saw her stumbling everywhere. She really was a weak girl. She couldn't even take a few bites without fainting. He watched as she took another step but her foot slipped on the stair and she started falling backwards. _Useless._

Of course Yuma caught her before she could do proper damage to herself.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked tiredly of her. She had interrupted him in his search.

"Yuma!" she said surprised although her voice quickly went quiet as she stumbled further into Yuma's chest. It looked pathetic.

"Jeez, you're such a pain."

There was no way that girl was going to be able to walk anywhere without crashing into something or hurting herself. Ruki would get furious if anything happened to her. Still, Yuma didn't particularly want to have to follow her around and make sure she was okay.

There was nothing for it, she would simply have to come with him. While still lying weakly against his chest, Yuma pulled her arm around his neck and hoisted her up into his arms. It barely felt like she weighed anything at all. She was tiny and petite. It was no wonder then that she couldn't handle the constant blood loss.

Even though Yuma was being so nice in carrying her she squirmed in his hold and didn't seem comfortable with him touching her.

 _She's complaining even though I'm being so nice to her?_

"Where are we going?" she asked when she realised he wouldn't put her down.

Yuma didn't know exactly how to answer that. He was merely wandering the school in the hopes of finding Shu but it wasn't like he could tell her that.

"Who knows?" he answered instead.

As it so happened, Yuma had barely turned one corner before he saw his target sitting on the floor further down the hallway with his back leaning on the wall and his legs extending across the ground. It was just the same position as when they had first met.

Uncontrollably, Yuma's heart started racing at the sight of Shu Sakamaki. Of course he had found him just when he had started carrying around the livestock. Now she was in the way.

 _In the way of what?_ He asked himself.

Then his mind figured something else. Perhaps he had only appeared _because_ he was carrying Eve. After all, Ruki had stolen her from the Sakamakis so maybe a part of Shu wanted her back. Somehow that made Yuma angrier. So he was only going to show himself when he wanted to take something?! How typical of a rich snob.

Yuma walked over with Eve still in his hold and stopped in front of the vampire. His eyes were closed again and he truly did look like he may have been asleep although Yuma doubted that he actually was.

"You're in my way again" he said angrily. No way was he going to let this guy best him again. He had to have control over this pureblood or the dreams would never end. "Move!"

The vampire didn't so much as stir. Had he really not heard or was he simply ignoring him? Yuma's blood began to boil. Why was he just sitting there with his eyes closed? Couldn't he just open them for once and look at him like he did in the dreams?

"Hey, are you listening to me?!" Yuma continued to shout although this time he slammed his foot down onto the wall right next to Shu's face. There was no way he could ignore that.

Sure enough, the eyes opened slowly and looked angrily at Yuma who had disturbed him. Yuma's foot came down off the wall and he gazed harshly down at the pureblood. The eyes were as blue as he remembered but he wished they weren't so cold.

"You again?" Shu said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Yuma tried not to be hurt by the tone. Had Shu really not been thinking of him at all?

 _Of course he hasn't!_ He suddenly told himself. _Why would he have thought about you?_

While distracted, Yuma realised that Shu had addressed Eve. Something about her switching sides. He held her in his arms more securely. He wasn't going to give her up to this vampire. Not in a thousand years. It was annoying him at just the thought that he would even want to steal her away.

"Hey you jerk" he spat, "shut up and move!"

"I was here first" Shu replied with an unfazed expression.

Yuma nearly wanted to explode. What was it about this punk that made his every word sink right down to the bones? Why did it eat away at him? The worst part was that Shu didn't even look at him when he said it. It was like he didn't even care. Yuma nearly wanted to bend down, grab that pretty face in his hands and force Shu to look at him.

"You idiot! Did your brain rot from the lack of movement?" Yuma said. His resentment was steadily increasing. Shu didn't answer nor did he move. That was so typical of a snob. "Do you think everything in this world was put here for you? This is exactly why I hate aristocrats!"

Shu's eyes blinked slowly but again he didn't move. He merely stared blankly at the wall across from him as if to show that he wouldn't get out of the way.

 _He really does think he can have everything his way!_ Yume thought to himself incredibly. Well.. not everything.

Yuma grinned suddenly.

"Come to think of it," he began. The edge in his voice had disappeared. "She was once yours, too." He looked towards Eve and she seemed to become both frightened and confused. It was perfect. After all, Yuma had the one thing that both families were after. For once Shu was going to see that he didn't have everything he wanted. "Come here" he said to the girl briskly before pulling her close to himself and biting her roughly in the neck. She whimpered from the pain but of course that didn't stop him. He had to make a message.

He sucked her blood ravenously, making sure that Shu would be able to see it and hear it. After drinking from her steadily for a while he heard a rustle of clothing as Shu finally stood up. He began to walk away.

"What a pain in the ass" Shu muttered as he retreated.

 _Me a pain in the ass! What about you?!_ Yuma thought incredibly but he stopped feeding on Eve nevertheless.

"Yuma" Eve said weakly. She could barely even stand. "Why did you do that?"

"I was making a point" Yuma replied with a triumphant grin. He was speaking loud enough that he hoped Shu could hear it. "I'm trying to show that not everything goes according to the plans of some stupid aristocrat."

Yuma wanted to laugh. Perhaps it meant he had finally beaten Shu Sakamaki. Perhaps all of the persistent dreams would all finally come to an end.

He watched as Shu walked away. He didn't slink his shoulders but Yuma figured he probably had at least a little shame. However, just before Shu seemed to walk out of sight he simply stopped in the middle of the corridor.

Yuma's smile dropped immediately. What was he doing? Was he going to come back? Yuma braced himself and shamefully realised that he was scared of Shu coming back. He didn't know if he could talk him down a second time.

Shu slowly turned and stared directly into Yuma's eyes. He suddenly felt like he was in one of his dreams again. He knew it was real but nothing could keep him from looking straight into those bright blue eyes. His eyes. They were even more beautiful than his dreams could make them. Yuma wanted to be consumed by their magnificence.

The look was strange though. Shu didn't look angry but neither was he expressionless. His look could probably have best been described as piercing. It was like Shu was looking for something inside of Yuma but he wasn't sure exactly what. Yuma could only stand there paralysed while under the power of the gaze.

Shu's mouth opened and seemed to form a word. He spoke quietly and the sound didn't reach down the corridor but Yuma's ears strained to hear it anyway. What did he say? Suddenly Yuma was desperate to know. Was it an insult? It didn't seem like it would have been. What did Shu want to say? If Yuma hadn't been so frozen to the spot he might have even ran over and asked Shu to say it again. As it was however, Yuma remained still and Shu eventually turned the corner, breaking the spell.

Something stirred in Yuma after he left. A long forgotten thought began to bubble away at the back of his mind. Was he mistaken or did Shu almost seem... _familiar?_

...

The dreams became more intense very quickly. Yuma tried to wake himself up each time he felt himself falling into a dream with Shu but he had to admit, sometimes he liked the dreams. There was something so powerful about locking eyes with someone like that pure-blooded vampire. The depths of his blue irises seemed almost to be limitless. It gave him a chilling sensation that would ripple right down to his toes and back up again.

The dreams had changed though. Whereas before he and Shu had merely stood before one another and looked into one other's eyes with Yuma's occasional touching of his cheek, now they stood so much closer. Sometimes Yuma felt like their chests were touching and some instinct of his would tell him to wrap his arms around Shu's neck. Their faces would get so close to one another that those blue eyes would nearly take up his entire vision.

At one point Yuma had almost felt himself leaning in, as if to kiss the vampire but he'd woken up quickly after realising what he was about to do. His thoughts were disturbed for the rest of the day though. He couldn't understand why his mind was so caught up over this guy.

 _I'm acting as if I actually like this punk_ he thought listlessly to himself as he wandered the school corridors. He hadn't seen Shu at all since the last encounter and he didn't think he would unless Shu wanted to be found. Somehow this saddened Yuma. _Maybe I do like him after all..._

He shook his head. He wouldn't allow him to think that way. He was an aristocrat and an idiot after all. There was no way anyone could like someone that selfish.

Just as Yuma confirmed this in his head he looked up and nearly fell over in surprise when he saw the man himself. Shu stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head titled back. His eyes were closed tiredly but they opened slightly when he sensed Yuma's presence.

"Hey" he said. Was it supposed to be a greeting?

"What do you want?" Yuma asked suspiciously.

Shu pushed himself off from the wall and began walking away. Yuma nearly wanted to shout at him. He had finally shown himself and he was leaving like that?! Before Yuma could complain however, Shu stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder a little impatiently. He wanted to be followed?

Yuma took several steps towards the vampire and when Shu seemed satisfied his eyes returned forwards and he continued walking.

As they both strolled down the school corridors Yuma could feel his all-but-dead heart pounding rapidly within his chest. He didn't know why he had reason to be nervous. There was nothing that Shu could do to hurt him. But perhaps that wasn't what Yuma was afraid of.

After walking for some time, Shu eventually slowed down outside of a classroom and opened the door soundlessly before entering. Yuma made sure to follow close behind and when he entered he realised where they were. It was a music room; entirely abandoned except for the grand piano in the corner and a few instruments that had been left about the room.

Shu moved until he stood next to the piano and leant against it. Yuma remained by the door. He didn't know if an escape would become necessary. He was curious though. Why had Shu brought him inside this deserted music room?

"What are we doing here?" Yuma asked.

Shu glanced at him for a long time and the anger seemed to melt away from Yuma instantly. It was impossible to be mad at something that screamed so much perfection. His skin was practically glowing and his eyes seemed to bore into Yuma deeper than ever before.

"I didn't want us to be disturbed" he finally answered. Even his voice sounded melodic that day. For once it didn't carry that used tone of weariness.

"Well then?" Yuma prompted. He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice. He longed to hear the words that fell from Shu's lips.

"Don't you remember me?" Shu asked with the slightest tilt of his head.

"Remember you?"

Yuma was surprised by the comment. What did he mean?

"I figured you might have forgotten" Shu sighed. "After all, we were still so little at the time and you were still human back then."

"You're saying that we knew each other while I was still human?" Yuma said amazed. It sounded ridiculous. Yuma didn't know much about his life as a human at all really except that it had been full of so much hurt that he would rather block it out forever. What he did know was that he had been an abused child living in absolute poverty. There was no way he would have associated with an aristocrat like this Sakamaki. "I think perhaps you are talking of someone else."

"It's you" Shu said firmly. Yuma met his gaze and it looked serious. Perhaps it _was_ possible. "You weren't called Yuma back then though. You told me your name was Edgar."

 _Edgar..._

Why did that seem so familiar to Yuma? He held his head for a second as he felt his mind start stirring again. His brain was desperately trying to dig up the memories? When had that name been used? Had it really been Yuma's old name from when he was human. He knew he had changed it after all. Was that it...?

"How can you be sure?" he asked as his mind began to hurt.

"You look just like him. Your eyes are really distinctive. And you always called me an aristocrat back then too."

"I talked with you?" Yuma said. Why couldn't he remember? Shu sounded so sure and a part of his own mind seemed to be agreeing also but he couldn't locate the memories themselves.

"All the time" Shu shrugged. "We were... friends... You found me one night when I was considering running away from home. I guess I was feeling lonely. You showed up however and sat and talked with me for the better part of the night. After that we saw each other a lot. You even gave me a stray dog at one point to cheer me up and make me feel less alone in the house."

 _That_ sounded familiar. A part of Yuma's memory remembered finding a dog and giving it away. He had given it to a boy...

Yuma looked back up at Shu. Was it possible that he had been that boy? Now that he thought about it, those eyes had seemed hauntingly familiar since they had first bumped into one another.

"I thought you were dead" Shu stated suddenly. Yuma froze and looked at him questioningly. "My parents didn't want me to be associated with you. They called you a peasant and I watched as your town was burnt to the ground. I never saw you after that so assumed you must have died in the fire. Now it turns out you've been living as a vampire this entire time."

Yuma was abruptly confronted with memories of the flames. He could definitely remember them. It hadn't been the first time that his life had been in danger but it was certainly the most perilous. Somehow someone had managed to save him and the few survivors of the inferno had all travelled to another town far away and Yuma had never seen that boy... Shu... again.

How had he let such precious and beautiful memories fade away?

"Do you remember now?" Shu asked. Yuma nodded slowly and hurriedly tried to hide his face. It was hard to stop himself from looking grief-stricken.

"I didn't know you were a vampire back then..." he said eventually.

"Of course you didn't. You were human and you would have been scared of me if I told you. Although, I guess after a while I wanted to. I remember wanting to know what you tasted like."

Somehow the statement didn't disturb Yuma at all. Perhaps as a vampire himself he knew that kind of fascination. Everyone had a unique scent and sometimes when you spent enough time lingering around a certain smell you couldn't help but want a taste. It was like having a delicious meal set out in front of you but you're only allowed to look at it. Eventually the hunger would take over rational thought.

"I've missed you" Shu said quietly.

Yuma's face snapped back around to look at Shu. He seemed saddened. It wasn't surprising after he'd just been reminded of losing a friend. Yuma felt himself being touched by this. His old friend... how had he forgotten him? They had had such fun when they were younger.

Yuma walked over to Shu, no longer deeming it necessary to stand near the door. As he approached he noticed more of the details in Shu's appearance. He saw all the things he hadn't paid much attention to before like his jacket that hung on his broad shoulders. His hands which rested on the edge of the piano looked delicate and long-fingered. The way he slouched didn't make him look smaller, if anything it showed off all the subtle curves in his body. He had grown so well.

Yuma nearly blushed when he realised what he was doing and forced himself to stop looking at Shu. Instead, when he finally stood only a few feet in front of the vampire he turned his eyes to the floor. He felt that he needed to say something. He almost wanted to apologise but he wasn't sure what for. It's not like he had abandoned Shu as a child on purpose.

Yuma felt something nudge his foot and looked too see that Shu had pushed his foot up against his. It was just a small amount of contact but it made Yuma's heart leap again. He returned the pressure and decided to take another step closer to the vampire.

By then they were practically touching. A small gap remained between their bodies but even Yuma knew he was a little too close. He couldn't help it though. He was desperate to feel him and touch him. His skin was simply bursting with goose bumps from the proximity alone. Yuma still fixed his gaze onto the ground. He was almost ashamed of the blush that he could feel growing on his cheeks.

"Look at me" Shu said quietly.

Yuma looked up slowly and reluctantly. He couldn't refuse though. His eyes travelled up Shu's legs and up his torso, eventually reaching his face and meeting his eyes. They were shining with gladness. Yuma couldn't help but burst with emption at the sight of them. Why did he find such eyes so bewitching? Once locked onto them he couldn't look away.

He felt himself move though. His body seemed to act on its own and reached out to grab hold of Shu's arm. He just kept his hand there for a moment as he felt the firm arm within his grasp. He was touching him, the real Shu.

Yuma saw a twitch of Shu's mouth as he slowly smiled. It was a smile that made Yuma want to melt. Who knew that such a simple turn of the lips could add yet more majesty so an already flawless face? It froze Yuma in place. Shu however seemed capable of moving as he extended his own arm forwards and wrapped it around Yuma's waist.

As he felt the hand press into his lower back Yuma shivered. Shu pulled him in and Yuma took one last stumbling step forwards and practically fell into Shu's chest. His hands braced themselves on Shu's shoulders but he couldn't push himself off of his body because Shu held him in a tight embrace.

Shu's face nuzzled its way into Yuma's neck, causing him to inhale an exhilarated breath of air. Then there was a sweet cooling touch right on the crook of his neck. A small kiss that Shu placed onto his skin. Yuma wished he would kiss him again. In fact, he wanted it so much so it almost scared him. How had this pureblood stolen his heart so quickly?

Shu did kiss him again. He trailed soft pecks up and down Yuma's neck. Yuma wrapped both of his arms around Shu to encourage further affection and buried his face into Shu's hair. His hair was so soft it almost felt unnatural. It tickled Yuma's face and he inhaled deeply as he caught hint of a musky scent.

"You can bite me if you want" Yuma said quietly into the folds of hair.

Shu seemed to pause for a second but soon Yuma felt his neck being licked and then bitten into. Having a set of fangs pierce the skin felt strange but it didn't hurt. If anything, it only heightened the wonderful sensation that every touch from Shu brought about.

Shu didn't drink a lot of blood. He only wanted a small taste so after licking the wound clean he resumed the kisses. They travelled up Yuma's neck and landed softly on the line of his jaw. As mouth approached mouth, Yuma could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He shifted his hands so that they rested against Shu's chest and beneath his fingertips he could have sworn he felt a fragile heart beating just as rapidly as his own.

Their lips connected and lingered for a second, each of them relishing the soft touch. As they slowly grew accustomed to the feel of each other's mouths, Shu deepened the kiss. He pressed in harder and Yuma felt the arm tighten around his waist.

Perhaps Shu had been waiting a long time to do this with Yuma, perhaps since they had first met. That was what Yuma thought as he kissed the vampire back. It was like there was an almost forgotten passion in Shu that seemed to have awakened.

Yuma savoured the affection he was being shown. It seemed to warm something within his core and made him feel alive again. Shu's every touch and every kiss was a powerful and beautiful thing. Yuma couldn't help thinking that although they were sharing a single tender moment together, it certainly wouldn't be the last. They had finally reunited after so long and they wouldn't let it go so easily this time.


End file.
